


The Mediator

by Hexametaphosphate



Series: Trost High [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, basically all the best stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexametaphosphate/pseuds/Hexametaphosphate
Summary: If Levi was the moon caressing the earth longingly throughout the midnight hours, Eren was the blazing sun greedily reaching through trees to embrace the very same terrain on a summer afternoon.Erwin is determined to feel them both.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager
Series: Trost High [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/56302
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to a fic I've been getting into wherein these three have done porn, I've been inspired to make this universe even more complicated. You're welcome.
> 
> The fic in question is [Fuck: My Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297057/chapters/5051852) by [mongoose_bite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mongoose_bite/pseuds/mongoose_bite).
> 
> Click [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3UFmSuCATl4JU36fYH1yuB?si=Q6mp78hyRnyC6wFdBy3o_g) to listen to the playlist I made while writing this fic.

Erwin had seen more than his fair share of nude models over the years as an art instructor but this one was different. Looking at Levi, he felt what Michelangelo must have felt whilst bringing David to life eternally out of marble.

Was it because he had the complexion of the very same stone? No, it was more than that. He couldn’t quite place his finger on what made Levi in particular so different from everyone else, but it was clear he wasn’t the only one who felt their magnetism. Whenever word would spread that Levi was posing for his class it filled up quickly. This came as no surprise to Erwin considering their lengthy history, long before he ever got his first teaching position.

Levi always shouldered the weighty gazes glued to his frame rather dismissively; his effortless grace showed whenever he assumed each new position and Erwin was sure every person in that room held their breath each time without fail. The man was far too smart not to know the effect he had on others but never held himself above the rest of the class’s regular models... or anyone else for that matter.

But he wasn’t the only model who stood out. A new kid came tonight and stole his breath like a thief with no remorse for his crimes. 

Eren Jaeger.

If Levi was the moon caressing the earth longingly throughout the midnight hours, Eren was the blazing sun greedily reaching through trees to embrace the very same terrain on a summer afternoon.

Erwin wanted to be the earth their light touched but it was far beyond him to pursue it. Though they were not quite colleagues he felt it would be unprofessional to give into his desires. Nonetheless, he enjoyed the view whenever he got the chance.

_ And yet... _

He and Levi knew each other well from their own years in college, and Levi was mysteriously acquainted with Eren. It wasn’t much, but it was an opportunity to get more information without coming onto the poor, innocent kid.

“Hello? Are you even listening?” Levi asks incredulously, his annoyance clearly spread across his brow. Erwin had lost himself to his thoughts for the third time in ten minutes and Levi was beginning to lose his temper.

“I apologize,” Erwin answers, perhaps a bit too hastily to truly mean it. “I keep thinking about someone I shouldn’t be thinking about.”

The statuesque man before him seems to relax, the tension in his brows receding as his expression returns to its usual blank state. “Who? You haven’t been interested in anyone for a long time. Have you even slept with anyone else after me?”

“Shut up,” the tall blond mutters, returning his attention to the rainy scene outside of the window beside them, sipping carefully on his still too warm vanilla latte. “You know I have.”

“Sleeping with your porn co-stars doesn’t cou—” Levi stops, cut short by the vaguely threatening glare Erwin briefly shoots in his direction, and he looks aside while clearing his throat. “Well, who is it? Don’t tell me you’re talking to your ex-wife again.”

Erwin lets out an infuriatingly masculine chuckle as he leans into the back of his seat.

“Another model for my class. I try not to look more than is considered polite in such circumstances but he’s got a certain magnetism you just can’t ignore,” he sighs, eyes distant as they stare at the table. He’s not really looking at it, the image of those expressive blue, sometimes green, eyes swimming through his vision. “His name is Eren Jaeger. If I’m not mistaken you know him.”

“Oh, I see. You asked me to join you for coffee so you could make a pass at someone else I know?” 

Erwin looks up then, seeing the way Levi’s jaw has clenched at the mention of Eren, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips at the sight. It wasn’t easy to get them worked up and it only served to make his hunger for knowledge more insatiable.

He leans in now, crossing his arms over the table. “Why are you so defensive? What’s your relationship with Eren?”

“Complicated.”

Silence.

“Complicated?”

“Yes, it’s none of your business.”

Erwin starts to piece the situation together with ease despite Levi’s best attempt to withhold information. He’s known the other man far too long by now not to see it, and now it’s Levi’s turn to give him one of his own signature glares when Erwin is poised to point it out.

“Do you two need a mediator? I know you’re difficult to love and I can tell he’s not the patient type.”

Levi scowls and crosses his arms, averting his gaze towards the wall of menus near the registers. “Keep that up, you’ll get to watch my perky ass walk right out the door.”

As tempting as the thought of Levi’s ass is, it doesn’t succeed in distracting Erwin.

“I’m just saying. You’re not usually this tense when you’ve got a lover, was he a virgin when you met him? How old is he?”

The sigh that leaves the irritated figure across the table is an exasperated one. Erwin is relentless and won’t stop until he gets the answers he wants. And, as much as he hated to admit it verbally they were best friends at this point. Levi cups his black coffee in his hands to keep them warm as he gathers his thoughts.

“He was a student and I didn’t want any of this, but he’s tenacious as fuck and he never gives up no matter how many times you reject him,” he sighs quietly, hoping none of the other patrons can hear his hushed tone. “I waited until he graduated. It feels wrong but I haven’t felt like this over anyone in years.”

“Since we dated, right?”

Levi nods, his only form of an answer to Erwin’s question.

“You’re not the kind of person to do this sort of thing, you must really love that kid.”

“Don’t call him a kid, it makes me feel even weirder about it,” Levi mutters under his breath, sipping at his coffee a bit too quickly. At least it’s cooled down some by now. “I.. don’t want to say it yet. I’m still not entirely convinced he even knows what love really is. For all I know he’s just infatuated with me for the rush of doing something he’s not supposed to.”

Erwin relaxes into his chair again and takes another sip from his own drink. He’s in no position to judge, clearly having his own inappropriate thoughts about the person in question. To make matters worse he’s five years older than Levi and he’s longing to know what it feels like to touch him, to see if his skin feels just as warm as it looks. 

“You’re just as much a pervert as I am, maybe even more so,” Levi interjects in the middle of Erwin’s thoughts with impeccable timing.

“Oh yes, that’s why I make so much money,” he answers with another stupidly attractive chuckle leaving his lips. No matter how much time passes Levi always feels its effects shoot straight down to his core, manifesting in shivers now and again that disarm him every single time. 

Levi’s fingers tighten around the mug in his hand and he fights hard to keep his expression vacant. “Stop bragging about your dirty money.”

“Bold words coming from you, my very first co-star.”

“Shut the fuck up,” he nearly growls, his pale cheeks flushing with warmth. “You’re ravenous, and I mean that in the worst way possible.”

“I don’t think so. I saw the way you gripped your cup,” he murmurs, even quieter than Levi’s confession minutes ago. He leans over the table once more and glides the palms of his hands over theirs until they cup them entirely. Levi tenses but he doesn’t pull away. “You still look so pretty when you blush for me. Has he made you blush too?”

“Is this a fucking interrogation?”

“Does he know how to touch you right? Did he figure it out on his own or did you take control and guide him to all the right places?”

The expression on Levi’s face is a mixture of annoyance and arousal, so subtle that most would miss it but Erwin knows better.

“I have to go,” he answers after a long silence, the intense pressure of Erwin’s gaze wearing down his walls alarmingly fast. The older man backs off then, knowing he’s stripped away the last brick Levi will allow for the time being.

As he watches Levi make his retreat his mind is a conflicted mess. This wasn’t the answer he thought he’d get, but his mind is already working overtime trying to figure out how to salvage the situation.

Even with thoughts racing through his mind he still watches them leave intently, finally allowing himself to be distracted by Levi’s perky ass for a few short, glorious moments before he disappears into the streets.

_ I can make this work… probably. _


	2. Chapter 2

Levi wouldn’t return any of Erwin’s texts or calls for the next week, which was not an alarming fact on its own but the context this time was enough to remind the older man to keep his primal desires in check. After all, he valued a sense of peace and order more than he did giving into his own selfish desires. Most of all, he didn’t want to hurt one of his closest friends for something that would almost certainly be a one time thing.

If he didn’t get what he wanted now, he’d surely get it later—whether it concerned Eren or not.

He hadn’t given the situation much thought after the first few days but it comes to the forefront of his mind when Eren walks into his last class before the weekend begins, dressed comfortably and ready to strip down for his students’ academic endeavors.

Erwin swallows thickly, nervously in that moment before their eyes meet. He wonders if Levi mentioned anything between now and then, but when Eren looks up he only flashes his usual warm smile before disappearing into Erwin’s attached office to change into the robe he provided. The tension in his body melts away.

Well, mostly. It still lingers in the deepest part of his core; the place where his animalistic nature resides.

“This week I want to see you _really_ focus on shadows and highlights,” Erwin instructs when class begins, his students paying attention eagerly. It makes him want to smile. 

_If I were you I’d be eager too._

“Your time begins now.”

He starts a ten minute timer when he sees that Eren is ready and positioned on a haphazardly made fabric throne of sorts, the lights of the classroom dimmed with lamps placed strategically around Eren’s form.

Erwin is thankful he’s decided to make today’s sketching sessions centered around dynamic lighting; the shadows take away any of his chances to accidentally stare at what rests comfortably between his thighs. It was bad enough Erwin wanted him in any capacity, he wasn’t going to objectify Eren’s body if he could help it.

The luck he found in the shadows’ placement was balanced out with the fact that Eren faced towards his desk just a short distance away. Sunlight peeking through the blinds highlights his face and brings attention to those wide, expressive eyes.

_He doesn’t know, right?_

_… Right?_

The effort it takes to keep his thoughts from showing clearly on his features feels palpable at this point, clouding around him and drowning out the quiet classical music that always plays during his drawing sessions. He doesn’t dare to look over again for most of the remaining time, busying himself with mildly annoying emails; when he looks over just seconds before the timer runs out he’s pleasantly relieved to see Eren had closed his eyes.

Part of him felt disappointed, too.

The rest of the session continues just as tensely and Eren continues to seem blissfully unaware of Erwin’s desire. Class ends without a problem and the younger boy slips back into the instructor’s office to get dressed.

“Shameless as ever.”

Levi’s voice nearly gives Erwin a heart attack and he clutches his shirt before exhaling sharply through his nose. “Fuck—” Levi smiles wickedly for the briefest moment before his face returns to a blank state. “Stop doing that, you know I can only take so much.”

“You’re right, sorry,” Levi sighs somewhat dismissively, sounding disingenuous though he means it. Remembering what happened with Erwin’s father last year and how he passed from complications with his heart, Levi affirms his care for the other man with a simple question. “How’s your mother doing lately?”

Erwin relaxes as he takes a steadying breath. “Okay. This Thanksgiving will be the first year since father passed but she’ll be okay. I’ll be going home to visit that week.”

Eren returns from Erwin’s office then, bewildered at Levi’s presence and no doubt picking up on the strangely tense atmosphere that hid beneath their outwardly comfortable conversation. No matter what happened between the two, they always remained civil.

Lately, anyway. College was a different story.

Levi answers the kid’s question before he can ask. “I came to pick you up, are you ready to go?”

“Are you two close?” Eren somehow manages to pose the question with precise insight at the perfect moment. He turns his attention to the blond at his desk then, sympathy clearly written all over his face. “My condolences. I’m sorry your father passed, Mr. Smith.”

“It’s alright, Eren,” Erwin answers, offering a smile in an attempt to convey the peace he’s already made with his father’s absence. “We were—”

“College. We had some of the same courses and worked on a few projects together.”

Erwin can’t keep the smirk off his lips at the wording Levi chooses, his mind wandering off to the sorts of projects they filmed instead of focusing on their classwork. It only serves to make Levi more annoyed.

“Are you ready to go?” Levi speaks again, attempting to stay in control of the situation.

By the time Eren glances back in Erwin’s direction the smirk has faded and his professionally pleasant smile graces his visage again. “See you next time, Mr. Smith.”

Erwin nods his own farewell as he picks a pen up in his hand, watching the two leave his classroom. His intention to finish some paperwork melts away as he catches the way Levi’s arm tightens possessively around Eren’s waist and forcibly draws him against his side—the same way he used to with Erwin.

He spends the next five minutes locked in his office, grasping something more pleasurable than his pen.

* * *

  
  


Another week passes without incident and Erwin is pleasantly distracted with his work. Levi and Eren still linger in his mind but he’s in no particular rush. Certain things take time, and Levi was one of those certain things.

The highlight of his week shows up for his Friday class once again; Eren reprises his role as the subject of his students’ sketches. Erwin’s nerves were steadier this time around and he’s confident he doesn’t let any of his thoughts slip into his expression—that is, until Eren speaks to him after his students leave to go on with their schedules.

“Come to dinner tomorrow, with me and Levi.”

Erwin blinks, surprised and confused. “Levi and I aren’t all that close anymore, are you sure he wants that?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Eren nods affirmatively, flashing a warm grin that comforts some of the older man’s worries. He continues, expression sobering up, “I wouldn’t dare bring someone home if he wasn’t okay with it, and I sure as hell wouldn’t start by doing it with you. I might be a dumbass but I still figured out something was up.”

Erwin hopes the breath he inhales sharply isn’t audible, that the fleeting panicked sensation twisting up his insides doesn’t flash across his hues.

“You clearly mean a lot to him, Mr. Smith—”

“Please, call me Erwin,” he corrects the boy, his tone soft but firm. “I’ll come. What time?”

Erwin leaves not long after Eren does, and as he approaches his car the phone in his pocket buzzes with a notification. He tugs the device out as he unlocks the door and the message from Levi that flashes across the screen takes the breath out of his lungs.

_Make sure you shower before you come over._

_Pervert._

The drive home was quicker than usual, speeding down the familiar route with his foot pressing hard against the gas—a physical representation of the way his mind raced with the possibilities of tomorrow night. Eren didn’t reveal much of anything but Levi’s text implied everything he chose to omit. An unfamiliar nervousness coiled around his constant state of surety and his stomach was in knots again. But they were the good kind of knots, knots that would be pleasurably undone 24 hours from now.

Or so he hoped. Levi was capricious, even at the best of times.

Erwin couldn’t sleep and laid wide awake in bed well into the night. It was two in the morning when his phone started ringing, sound and all. Only particular calls were set to ring when he turned on the Do Not Disturb function; he knew who was on the other end before he picked it up.

“Change of heart, darling?”

“Don’t call me that,” he retorts quickly. Erwin can picture the grimace that accompanies those words. “I still want you to come over tomorrow.”

Erwin sits up then, leaning back against his upholstered headboard. “What made you want to do this? Surely you told Eren, you wouldn’t just spring this onto him, right?”

“Of course not.” The sound of Levi taking a drag from a cigarette fills a brief silence over the line. “Eren is remarkably smart, but only when it inconveniences me. He figured it out last week. I had no choice but to tell him.”

Silence again. Erwin’s insides twist into another creative configuration.

“Well? What did he say? How much did _you_ say?”

“Everything. Our relationship, the porn, your hard-on for him.”

Erwin sighs. “Levi—”

“He wanted to watch our videos but I said he had to find them on his own, I wasn’t gonna help.” Levi takes another drag. “Guess he’s got some real perverted friends or something, because it only took him two days.”

“And?”

“After he saw the things you did he lit up like a kid in a fuckin’ candy store. And watching it all over again… I guess I miss it, just a little bit.”

Levi’s admission is quiet yet deafening at the same time.

Three weeks ago, Erwin was prepared for the idea that maybe he’d get to take Eren to bed; now, it’s so much more complicated than he expected. Neither of them spoke about the past often, just an insult made in jest here and there alluding to it. They certainly didn’t talk about their relationship and all the fiery feelings that almost literally ended up in burning the dorms down at one point.

“I miss it, but I don’t. Does that make sense?”

The voice on the other end pulls Erwin out of his thoughts, taking a moment to digest the question. “Yes, it does. I feel the same way too. I think.”

“Don’t get sentimental on me, Erwin,” Levi exhales, a hint of exasperated affection in his tone. He doesn’t need to know, Erwin’s adoration for him was something he could never hide from Levi. “Maybe we could stand to hang out a little more, and you could teach Eren how to fuck.”

Erwin laughs then. “Yes, we can hang out and I can teach Eren how to fuck.”

Silence. Another cigarette hit.

“Alright, I said what I had to say. I know you’re probably struggling to fall asleep, just jerk off. That’ll put your old ass to sleep.”

“And waste my come when I’ve got a foxy little minx and a wide-eyed pup to take care of tomorrow? I think not.”

The way Levi chokes on the other end of the line is a delicious sound that has Erwin laughing, even if they hang up wordlessly while he does. It only makes him laugh harder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a very, very brief mention of suicide in this chapter. 
> 
> If you want a little more atmosphere, [this](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3UFmSuCATl4JU36fYH1yuB?si=Q6mp78hyRnyC6wFdBy3o_g) is the playlist I've been piecing together while writing.

Eren is a nervous wreck.

He paces between the living room and kitchen while Levi prepares dinner. There’s an amused smirk at the corners of his lips and every glance in Eren’s direction validates its existence.

“Calm down, idiot.”

Levi is concentrated on the task at hand but he can hear those footsteps come to a halt for a few seconds before seating himself on the opposite side of the island counter. Years ago Eren would have sat on the counter itself instead, but he’s been chastised enough times for it that he knows better now.

“You were so confident earlier this week, what happened?”

Eren looks down at his lap, twiddling his thumbs. “I don’t know, sometimes I just get nervous. I might be stupid but I saw what he did to you in those videos.” His face lights up then, that usual puppy-like excitement shining through his hues. “I still can’t believe you did porn.”

Levi shrugs and transfers the first few ingredients to a pan, sizzling deliciously in oil as soon as they land. “You do stupid things for stupid people sometimes.”

_And for money._

“Were you enjoying yourself? For real?” Eren interjects their train of thought, and he’s quietly grateful. Those memories weren’t pleasant to dwell on.

“Yes—” he answers before hesitating briefly, then continues, “I loved him and any excuse to sit on his cock was a good one.”

Levi can hear the cogs in Eren’s head working overtime.

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous, or whatever.”

“I know better than that,” he answers matter-of-factly, like a know-it-all kindergartner telling their parents something they’d just learned in class.

It causes the older man to raise a brow and glance in his direction, an incredulous expression etched into his features. “You think you know me so well, Eren?”

Eren shakes his head immediately, a dopey smile curling the corners of his mouth. “Of course not, but I’m learning new things all the time. At the rate you reveal things it’ll take a thousand years.”

Levi scoffs as he adds the tomato paste to the fragrant concoction in the pan, muttering his response, “It wouldn’t take that long, if you weren’t such an idiot.”

“What?”

“Can you set the table?”

His puppy-eyed companion does as he’s asked and leaves Levi to simmer in his messy memories along with the onions and garlic.

Erwin’s family was closely tied to his own; both of their families had well-established roots in their hometown and both were well off once upon a time. Levi’s entire world began to crumble when his father passed away after a torturously long battle with prostate cancer—at the time he was only 13 and it devastated him. As if losing a parent wasn’t hard enough, the construction company his father started dissented into chaos in his absence and before he knew it, they were living on the other side of the tracks.

The Smiths offered to help his mother but she was too prideful to accept it.

It completely transformed the years that would follow. The child who smiled and laughed became the teenager who talked back and caused trouble wherever he went. It continued on like that until his junior year of high school, the year his mother took her own life.

“Levi?”

Eren’s voice rouses Levi from a dream-like state and he realizes he’s lost track of what he’s doing, currently about to burn the chicken he didn’t remember placing in the pan. He clears his throat and returns his attention to the task at hand. “I’m fine.”

Though he doesn’t believe it, Eren doesn’t push. Instead he comes from behind and wraps his arms securely around his waist. The tone of his voice was always too shaky for Levi’s liking whenever he thought about his mother and Eren knew that sound well enough to know when to stop asking questions. It warms Levi’s chest, but not nearly as much as the feeling of their hard cock against the small of his back.

“Eager, aren’t we?” he hums as a taunt, and Eren pulls away almost as quickly as he drew himself in.

_A shame._

“I can’t help it,” he mumbles, cheeks flush with a hint of embarrassment. 

“I know,” Levi sighs, turning the stove off. “I think it’s starting to grow on me.”

As if on cue the doorbell rings. Levi glances at the clock; as always, Erwin is five minutes early. Eren looks somewhat helplessly at Levi but he only offers a devious smile.

“Answer the door, Eren.”

* * *

There’s a pleasant tension in the air as the three of them take their places at the table, Levi and Eren sitting across from each other while Erwin takes the seat at the end between them. The first few minutes are filled with nothing but occasional scrapes of silverware against plates and quiet chewing. Still, it’s the liveliest Levi’s home has been in a long time, and he refuses to admit how much he enjoys it.

“You’re still a great cook, Levi,” Erwin notes after the comfortable silence stretches on a little too long.

“Of course I am.” Though he’s talking to Erwin his gaze lifts in Eren’s direction. “All I do is cook constantly, this fucker will starve if I don’t.”

“Hey!” Eren huffs defensively. “You just won’t let me do any of the cooking. You think I’ll burn the house down.”

“You nearly did, Eren.”

Erwin watches the exchange, clearly amused as he interrupts them with a quip of his own. “You’re one to talk about burning anything down.”

It earns a scowl from Levi, which only makes Erwin smile in that stupidly innocent way that always got under his skin.

“Are you ever afraid that one day I’m going to poison you? You never question my food.”

“Not at all. You would never,” Erwin hums his response, chuckling softly.

The subtle intimacy of their conversation is miraculously not lost on Eren and he feels a pang of envy in his chest. “You two met in college, right?”

This time, Levi allows Erwin to answer while he eats his chicken before it cools down too much for his personal taste.

“We’ve known each other since we were kids, but it was college where we became friends,” he pauses then, glancing at Levi and thinking of their conversation the night before, “and lovers. It didn’t work out obviously.”

“You’re too happy for me, cramps my style,” Levi mutters after a bite, sipping from his glass of wine a moment later.

Eren can’t help but smile.

_This is nice._

“What’s that stupid smile for, hm?” Levi’s words might seem harsh to anyone else, but the two men in the room know him better than that.

“It’s nice having company. I love it when it’s just us, but this is good too,” he answers as he directs his stupid smile at his plate instead, cheeks flushing the faintest shade of pink.

When Levi leans over the table to grasp at Eren’s chin and tug at it firmly to lift his face it catches both men off guard, the tension that had existed quietly beneath their conversations suddenly running high. “Don’t hide it, I like it.”

Erwin swallows with great difficulty as Levi returns to his seat, feeling a surge of heat run straight for his groin. A glance in Eren’s direction shows the boy feels the same rush—it’s clear as day on his face. He takes his chance then, giving Eren another reason to squirm.

The sweet little yelp he makes when Erwin reaches beneath the table to grasp his thigh through the fabric of his pants is music to his ears, and Levi audibly hums his approval. “Never hide your smile, Eren. It’s gorgeous.”

Whatever confidence Eren had built up to make a move was temporarily swept away under a wave of arousal, flooding his senses so intensely that it takes a minute before he can acknowledge either of their statements. “Thank you,” he answers, soft and just a tad shaky. Erwin’s fingers have found his length and stroke it through his jeans, severely diminishing his ability to say much of anything else coherently.

“I think I’m finished,” Levi announces, nimbly breaking the tension as he stands and begins to gather his dishes to take back to the kitchen.

Neither men speak when he does; Eren is still trying to breathe around the knot in his throat and Erwin is fixated on watching it bob helplessly while he thumbs over the head of his cock, the fabric there soaking through rather quickly. He can’t see the look in Eren’s eyes anymore; they’re squeezed shut while he works his way back to an intelligible state of mind.

Erwin allows himself to appreciate the view a little longer before releasing his grip and excusing himself from the table with both of their dishes, sure that Eren isn’t in a proper state of mind to use his legs just yet.

“Shit,” Eren curses under his breath, wondering if he really was stupider than he realized for thinking he might have any sort of leverage against Erwin.

_What did I get myself into?_

He glances over to the kitchen, watching the way Erwin’s hand casually gropes at Levi’s curves while delivering their stack of plates to the sink, how Levi tenses in that sweet way he does under his own hands with bated breath. As if sensing his gaze, Erwin peers in his direction and makes the knot appear in his throat again. The affectionate peck he gives Levi’s shoulder shouldn’t be that sexy, but it is.

Whatever this was going to end up being, one thing was certain; Eren needed a bathroom break.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi suggested Erwin put on music and he did. It was fascinating to discover his taste in music, not knowing much beyond his obvious preference for classical. So when blackbear filtered through the sound system of the living room it caught Eren pleasantly by surprise. 

He glances over curiously at Levi as he returns from drawing the curtains shut, obscuring the view of the moonlit street outside before draping himself over the couch, his pale fingers curling around his glass of wine near the rim and bringing it to his mouth. 

It reminds him of the drink in his own hands and he sips, hoping it’ll calm some of the raging hormones in his body. But it’s not easy to calm down when Erwin sits across from him in the armchair, loosened up by the alcohol and sitting rather casually against the cushions. It’s different from the way he sits during class,how he sat at the dining table not too long ago; he’s leaned against one arm, his other limb draped over the other side and legs more than slightly parted.

He’s not drinking, the wine glass hanging precariously from his draped arm, and his eyes are focused rather intensely on Eren.

“As titillating as this is, can someone make a fucking move?”

Levi’s impatience is a product of just how needy he is—not that he’d admit it—and Erwin chuckles, which only reveals his thinly veiled desires even further, making Levi squirm in place. Erwin is poised to say something in return but Eren decides to make the first move and it takes the words on the tip of his tongue somewhere far away.

It’s clear that Eren is still young. Very, very young. There’s an awkwardness in his limbs that even a well-tailored suit couldn’t do anything to mask, but every movement is sincere and earnest, like he means it and wants this with every fiber of his being. He stops just before the seated blond and for the first time since they’ve known each other he allows Erwin to watch as he strips.

There’s nothing particularly graceful about it, he doesn’t have the cat-like grace that Levi does, or the years of experience. But it’s charming in its own right.

“Let me,” Erwin murmurs as Eren’s nerves manifest in the way his fingers struggle at his own belt. He can see the delicious way the boy takes his next shuddering breath now that he’s face to face with their stomach, sitting on the edge of the chair and discarding his glass—Levi quickly reaching out to take the glass and retreat along with the rest of their drinks back to the kitchen. He doesn’t want to risk a spill, red wine stains like a bitch.

But neither of them notice this, they’re new lovers meeting eyes for the first time. Eren’s arms hang awkwardly at his sides as Erwin takes his time undoing the buckle, pulling it out from the straps with a satisfying sound that follows and makes Levi shudder on his way back from the kitchen.

Erwin is still zeroed in on Eren and doesn’t notice Levi’s return, his mouth pressing wet, deliberate kisses against his stomach while he tugs away the jeans that once clung to his hips. He stops before removing Eren’s briefs, using them to tease the poor boy further with hot breaths ghosting over the form of his cock. 

Just as he expected, Eren trembles and seems to swallow a whimper before it becomes a full fledged sound. It’s endearing; he sneaks a glance in Levi’s direction and sees a familiar fire roaring to life within his dilated pupils, wondering if he felt that way over Eren or himself.

Or both of them... hopefully.

“Please,” Eren manages to speak, albeit very hoarsely.

Levi interjects before Erwin can respond. “Please what?”

“Don’t tease me,” he begs plainly, his frustration beginning to surface.

_ How long has he been aching like this? _

Feeling rather kind, Erwin obliges and removes that last article of clothing, Eren kicking his clothes aside and Levi too wrapped up in watching them to care about picking them up. He’s seen Eren’s bare body more times than he can remember by now, but not like this. Not this intimately, and this time Levi is the only person watching. 

Levi watches with intense, dark eyes, keenly aware of every detail; Erwin’s dress shirt straining around his chest and arms while his pants do the same over his thighs, Eren’s visibly erratic breath and leaking cock hanging heavy not far from Erwin’s lips. Levi watches like a hawk as they take Eren’s hand and bring them to rest in his blond hair.

“Show me how you’d fuck his mouth,” Erwin instructs, his voice steady and calm as if he were teaching class. 

Eren thinks he’ll never be able to model for his class again.

Before his nerves fail, Eren takes a firm grasp at the soft, surprisingly thick locks under his hands and uses it as leverage to keep Erwin’s head in place as he pushes forward and thrusts his cock past his parted lips. 

Levi senses the hesitance to go too deep in Eren’s movements and hums encouragingly, “Don’t be afraid. He can take it. Fuck his mouth, Eren.”

Eren’s stomach twists and flutters but he’s not one to back down from an opportunity like this. He shuts his eyes as he pushes the remainder of his length inside, the intensity of his icy blue eyes too much to handle. If he stares for much longer he’s going to lose his load far too quickly.

He was right; Erwin took it like a champ. By the time Eren felt steady enough to look down again his eyes were closed and his features were pleasantly slack. Erwin had stared at his body enough times, all he wanted to focus on was the sensation of the cock currently hindering his ability to take in a proper breath.

“Shit—” Eren hisses when Erwin’s tongue swipes at the underside of his cock at just the right moment and pulls away from the warmth of his mouth.

Levi smirks and shares a knowing glance with Erwin.

“Not bad. You’re too timid though, you could be less gentle,” he notes encouragingly as though he were grading classwork, except he was using that bedroom voice of his; a deeper, richer tone that felt like velour on bare skin.

He’s definitely not going to be able to model for his class anymore.

Erwin rises to his feet and before Eren can stumble out of his personal space he brings them even closer with an arm around his waist, tightening his grip to bring their hips together. One hand grips almost comfortingly at his side while the other starts to loosen the buttons of his shirt from the collar down. “Shall we take this to the bedroom?” 

Levi doesn’t give his answer verbally, instead showing his approval of the idea by grabbing Eren’s discarded clothes and heading up the stairs. Erwin doesn’t take his eyes off Eren to watch despite how nice the view of Levi’s rear is. Those puppy eyes, wide and yearning, have a unique hold on him. There’s no guarantee he’ll ever get to see this again, this might be his first and last chance and he’s not going to waste a single second.

Eren finally nods, clearly fighting with his desire to gaze at the enticing glimpse of flesh that his half-undone shirt reveals. “Yes,” he answers, though words weren’t needed, and Erwin deftly dips down, moving his arms to bring the boy up and against his frame.

The yelp that escapes his throat is involuntary, as is the way his arms move to wrap around and cling at Erwin’s neck. Levi was by no means weak, but even with the strength that lay hidden beneath his smooth, alabaster flesh he was too short for the act of being carried to be anything short of comical. Erwin’s height was on par with his own and their eyes locked with ease as he carried Eren up the stairs; he doesn’t even need to watch where he’s going, already familiar with every square inch of Levi’s dwelling.

Once they enter the bedroom, Levi demands attention.

But he does it without words; his clothes are nowhere to be found and the only thing he wears is that deceitfully blank face and a few leftover bruises from Eren’s mouth the previous night. It makes Eren’s chest swell with pride to watch Erwin gaze over their marked frame, not at all put off by how distracted he is when he lets Eren slip out of his arms; he’s distracted too.

“What? Wanna take a picture?”

Erwin smirks and Eren laughs—a sound that earns the closest thing to a bashful smile that Levi can offer. He decides to mask the expression by turning over onto his stomach, rising up onto his knees with his arms crossed beneath his body. When he glances over his shoulder at the other men he’s no longer smiling, expressing something dark and wicked in its stead.

Though Erwn catches the look, Eren is more concerned with the way Levi presents his backside and the prominent bruise blossoming from where he’d sunk his teeth into one of those cheeks when the two of them couldn’t sleep last night.

“Go on,” Erwin murmurs, his mouth suddenly hovering near Eren’s ear as his hand reaches to grope at his ass much the same way he did with Levi’s what seemed like hours ago at this point. “You know exactly what he wants, don’t you?”

The butterflies that multiply and flutter about in his stomach at Erwin’s heat-laced words linger as he joins Levi on the mattress, and Erwin doesn’t mind that he uses his mouth to ghost over the other man’s flesh rather than a worded response.

Levi had patiently watched while someone else sucked his cock and now Eren was going to make it up to him. His hands were still ungainly with inexperience but they always managed to graze all the right places—the kinds of places that made Levi sigh and press closer. Eren knew how sensitive the small of his back was and never passed up the chance to abuse it; his mouth blazed a trail down Levi’s spine and stopped there to nip and suck at the flesh there, the hands that gripped at his hips keeping him from squirming away. 

But even those hands drove him crazy where they rested, the strength that Eren’s fingers applied to keep him steady spoke of possession in the most flattering of ways. Levi isn’t thinking about Erwin anymore until he joins them in bed without his clothes, and if it were anyone else Levi might have been mortified to open his blissfully shut eyes to gaze at them.

His eyes are blown out and completely unguarded— _ vulnerable _ , that’s what he was right then. Erwin asks him a question without speaking and Levi answers with an affirmative bite to his bottom lip.

A buried flame roars to life in the pit of Erwin’s stomach; in a matter of seconds he’s positioned himself at the head of the bed, just before Levi. As if sensing the spike in the energy of the room, Eren glances up over the line of Levi’s body, up until he can drink in the look on Erwin’s face. He can tell what Levi is doing as Erwin’s face screws up in pleasurable ways, can see what he sees vividly in his own mind, because he’s seen this part of Levi countless times before. He could never forget it even if he tried.

Eren is far too distracted, his kisses growing less calculated and more messy by the second, but Levi doesn’t mind. Knowing that he could wreck Eren’s concentration so easily gave him a sense of pride.

Levi would never admit how much he missed having Erwin’s cock in his mouth but he said it clearly in the way he sucked him off, and Erwin responded with trembling thighs and a firm grip in Levi’s locks. And he was perfectly content to keep it all to himself, but as Eren’s mouth sloppily moved over his shoulders his mind quickly changed. The fingers that slip through Eren’s hair and tug him forward come as a surprise, but a welcome one. He loves when Levi takes control, happy to be led closer towards Erwin’s cock hanging heavily before them now that Levi’s drawn back.

“Move over, lie with me,” Levi commands, soft but firm—and definitely hoarse.

Erwin has to remind himself to breathe, watching as Levi abandons his length and moves until he’s got himself and Eren facing each other on either side of it. He’s grateful for the wall behind him because he needs the support when Levi leads Eren with his hand at his chin for a kiss, the head of Erwin’s cock caught in the crossfire. It doesn’t matter if Eren is clumsily feeling his way through it because every swipe of their tongues feels just as good as the last one.

“Fuck—” Erwin curses, gripping both men by their hair tighter than he means to. But neither of them mind, too wrapped up in attempting to devour each other while driving Erwin closer to the edge. If he wasn’t so used to holding out he’d lose it right then and there, and even then he wasn’t so sure. He had to make them stop, lest they manage to push him over the edge in spite of his stamina.

Levi knows him well enough and pulls away before he has the chance to ask for it and he sinks onto his knees just a bit further, letting out a breathy chuckle. “Give me a minute,” Erwin pleads.

“I need one too,” Eren admits, rolling onto his back because he swears if his cock brushes against anything one more time he might explode.

Not one to rush, Levi doesn’t mind and obliges the two of them. Erwin moves to lie between their bodies, pulling Eren and Levi taut against his sides. Neither of them object, all three minute giving their racing hearts a moment to rest.


End file.
